Never Forgotten
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: I guess In Gwen's heartwarming words as to why I wouldn't join the team five years earlier, was because I was a thick headed idiot who didn't know his butt from his elbow... And I just have to say... I couldn't have agreed with her more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kevin's Point of View (Mostly)_**

**May 2****nd**

_I gotta laugh at life sometimes... I mean, it can totally drag you down, or, it can keep you in the most highest of regards. My opinion on the whole life subject before all of this stuff started? Eh, I'd usually say screw it, and everything that came along with it. Life can be just as tragic as you built it__,__ or how you make it out to be. Or in my opinion, you can move on with whatever this so called life throws at you, see the positives in it, and try to make it better. I chose the better half of the deal. I made somethin' of myself. Met some good people here and there, got a decent job... Yeah, you wouldn't think that a former low life like myself could get into something so cool as alien law enforcement, now did you? I sorta have to laugh at myself on that one. Really, I do. But see, my point is, is that I'm actually proud with how my life is turning out so far... Though, I'd be lyin' to myself, if I didn't say that it didn't have its up and down moments too..._

_One day, I had met this over egotistical guy, right? I mean, the kid was a total idiot back in the day. The first time I met em, I thought he'd been dropped on his head a few times or two. I swear- to god, and to be brutally honest, I couldn't stand 'em most of the time. _

_I fought him a lot when we were kids too. In all honesty, I couldn't find the means to stop myself... It was just easier for me to lose myself to all of my anger, all of my selfish, careless ways, ya know?_

_I got into fights constantly around my neighborhood and what not. Just you know, searchin' for the standard trouble that an offbeat kid like myself would want to get himself into, pretty simple really. I did that for the longest time, did some tech deals here and there. I do have to admit though, that the money was pretty good... The job itself was dangerous to say the least. I could've cared less most days if I'd die tomorrow or not. Money and material possessions was all that I really, truly cared about. I mean, why wouldn't I think about it in that way? At that particular point in my life, I absolutely had nothin' to lose. _

_But, it all drastically changed once I met the same kid and his obnoxious red headed cousin again five years later, and evidently? They both showed me the path towards a better place, and, I don't know... Some other sentimental crap like that. I kind of forgotten how exactly he worded it... But seriously, as I've said before, that's not the point I'm tryin' to make here._

_This guy showed me the better side of things. He forgave and forgot more times than I could ever count onto my one hand. But most importantly, and this matters the most to me. More than he could ever know. (And if any one speaks a word of this to him, they'll be askin' for a beat down from me...) _

_Now that that's out of the way..._

_It gave me a second chance at the whole girls and relationship, love, um, thing... I know... Sounds totally stupid right? Yeeaah, I thought so too. I had plenty of relationships that came and went. But it always ended with the same results. Dumb, stupid girls who didn't know their butt from their elbow half the time... Man... Come to think of it, I don't even think I had a single insightful conversation with any of 'em, and that's sayin' somethin'. _

_But, once again, that all quickly changed when I had met a certain red headed girl through the same kid that I had ran into a few years earlier. Plus... I hate to admit it, but... I basically chased her all over the place, was in the biggest denial for the longest time of course, not even realizing on what she was doing to my once cold heart on the inside of my chest. I mean, the whole "falling in love" thing totally took me by surprise. Oh, on a side note? And I'm being seriously way off topic here. I really don't see any relation between her, and my now, best friend. On most days, I reeeeally feel bad for her. Nobody deserves that much torture. Especially not her... _

_...And what she truly deserves? Is so much more than what I could've offered her. But, then again? She saved me from livin' alone for the rest of my life, completely clueless. She made me realize that there's more to relationships than what I had been taught on the first time around. I love her more than my own life. I'd give anything up for that girl, yes, even my own car... (But uh... Don't tell her that part) _

_Still... I wonder if she knows that already though? Yeah.. She's smart enough. She'd know if it came down to her and some materialistic possession that I'd be pretty stupid to let her go. _

_I know I need her. _

_...Okay, okay... Ben too... Geez... Though, I'll never admit to anybody on that one. Just so you know... _

_All in all, life has been good to me recently. I have friends that are more like family to me now, more than ever. I have hopes, and goals, stuff that only criminals like my former self can only dream about. I have a father figure to look up to, who'd tell me stories about my dad. Not just for the love of tellin' the tale. I know Max does it just because it brings a genuine smile to my face, that, and it makes Gwen happy. I love makin' her happy, and I'm proud to say, that I finally found my place on this god forsaken planet, and that I wouldn't trade it for all of the money in the entire world. _

_I guess In Gwen's heartwarming words, as to why I wouldn't join the team five years earlier, was because **I** was a thick headed idiot who didn't know **his **butt from his elbow... And I just have to say... _

_I couldn't have agreed with her more__.__ Like I said, it just took me a long time to realize it, and I'm happy to know, that I finally did..._

_And, if __**anyone**__ out there finds this stupid, 'n' pointless letter of mine, please, let Gwen know, that I still love her..._

_Kevin Levin _

_Badge # 32075 L11_

Thunder began to highlight the atmosphere as Gwen fell helplessly to the bed, her face covered in tears. She turned to her grandfather, who just stood silently at the door way of her bedroom, his face weathered from seeing her in so much pain. He watched her quietly, through careful eyes, as she took in a deep ragged breath, finally finding a moment to speak.

"G-Grandpa?" She spoke softly, her delicate fingertips tracing the outline of Kevin's last knowing words. They were effortlessly flowing in and out of his letter; random circles of heartache. "We just have to find him... We... We can't give up on him, not yet."

"I know, Pumpkin." Max replied sadly, walking closer to the girl, setting himself down next to her on the dark green comforter. It was Kevin's favorite. "But... It's been well over six months, Gwen. We were just lucky enough that we found this among his belongings in the old wreckage of his ship." He sighed, putting a comforting arm around the red head's shoulder. "Ben and his team have been searching for a long time now... I think... Maybe we just need to-"

"NO!" Gwen aggressively shouted out, as she rose up from the comforting bed she and Kevin used to share. "I will _not_ give up on him! We_.. I_ can't do that!"

"Gwen."

"He's out there somewhere, _anywhere_! I can feel it! He has got to be held captive, hurt.. Or.. Or, something!" Gwen was now heavily breathing all of her anger, and desperation on finding her fiance had now reared its ugly head to the surface. Kevin was gone, and she just wouldn't except it. Ben and Grandpa Max felt that they already knew the truth on Kevin's well being of fate, but Gwen...

"Alright." The older plumber said through his sad, tired eyes, as he got up slowly to leave the room. Gwen wasn't ready to give up, and Max wasn't about to let the girl down. Not yet. "I'll tell Ben to keep searching, honey." He sighed, while embracing the crimson haired girl in comfort.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Gwen managed to choke out, saying nothing further to her grandfather; letting him go, as she turned towards the window in her now empty bedroom, gazing up at the stars. She still held that lost but hopeful expression which played like a broken love song onto her young tattered and worn out face. Her tears threatening to spill over her features once more, as her grandfather began to leave the room.

"I know you're still out there..." Gwen whimpered, placing a soft, shaking hand against the cool tinted glass, as she glared up at the star lit sky above. "I can sense it..." She breathed, now leaning her forehead upon the clear, reflective surface. "_Please, _Kevin... Just... Help me find you... I'll do whatever it takes... Whatever it takes to bring you back to me."

The clouds finally opened up, as the storm began to rage on...

_**I don't know... It's... Something. LOL!**_

_**Soooo... If it sucked, leave a review.. If you loved it, leave a review... Oh what the heck, whatever you're feeling... LEAVE A REVIEW! :D Haha! Plus.. I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one shot.. Or, make it a small series... Tell me what you think. Okay? It won't be a big multi chapter thing. But, if I get enough reviews; Well... we'll see if it's worth continuing. :D**_

_**Thanks for your time guys!**_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own NADDA's... _**

Darkness fell over his jail cell- its conditions well below the standards of your most notorious, hardened up criminals. To those forsaken by the outside world, their permanent homes- to him; seemed like mere child's play.

Cracks in the walls possessed tremendous amounts of leakage- always constant. Water lay by his feet in several puddles, collecting in the boots that were destroyed beyond recognition, more or less from the invasion, and demise of his air craft. His clothing- weathered, torn, and wet. He stifled a sniffle, and shifted his weight down slightly to try and get himself a bit more comfortable. By the way things were looking- dismal at best- it was pretty impossible.

Surprisingly though, he didn't care.

A cool breeze swiftly flew into his already cold prison room, making him shiver even more violently than the minutes before. Wrapping his arms tighter around himself, the raven haired man huddled his tremor moving body closer to the left corner; shying desperately to avoid more of the cold.

Kevin stared hard at his only window to the outside world, grumbling. His newer "accommodations" came with some hefty drawbacks. He found that the material of his well known shack wasn't made of any absorbent compounds- practically with all that resided there really. Looking around, he thought that there wasn't much to on about to begin with. Not even so much as a measly blanket had been offered to him in the last few weeks of his stay there.

Food was scarce. It would come once daily if that. Sometimes the guards- dressed in solid black, wouldn't come by; most likely forgetting that he was even there. It was basically just enough nourishment to keep him breathing, thinking, and alive. Which intern made Kevin feel weaker for the wear- more tired than he normally should be. Without the proper food intake from a day to day basis, it was bound to happen that he wouldn't be able to function properly.

Maybe this was their goal.

Kevin had abruptly turned his gaze towards the walls of his cell, the gears revolving in a continuous circle, like a broken record on the inside of his mind. Being all alone in there, and in such conditions- well, it didn't leave much for an open conversation. But it didn't matter... Either way, he just had to keep trying. Anything was better than sitting there doing nothing. Slowly outstretching his right hand, Kevin placed it upon the hard surface of the wall. "Com'on... One more time." He mumbled to himself, hoping for a miracle that he could somehow magically absorb the wall's contents- anything at this point to help free him from this hell hole.

Putting all the concentration he had left in him, Kevin's hand shook almost as if he had lost all muscle control. The pads of his finger tips turning a purpleish- blue color from not only the cold, but from pressing it so hard against the inside of his makeshift room.

In the end, Kevin had gotten nothing back in response.

Kevin had been away from what he knew were his close friends, family, and his home, for roughly- by his count- a total of six months. Five months and two weeks he had been held in what looked like a rundown sick bay unit, (Ones that maybe the plumbers had used back in the 1950's or so) and in the other five of those months he lied down in a restrained bed, in a deep coma. He remembered how much he just wanted to die then.

At any rate, he figured that whoever his captives were; sure went through great strides, and feats to keep him alive. The ex-con gritted his teeth hard by that thought, his hand still placed upon the jail's interior. Closing his eyes, a single tear ripped from his now, even darker black orbs. Nobody deserved this. Not even him, and he knew it- no matter how bad he got. It didn't matter. The Null Void was a picnic compared to this.

Suddenly, the door from his right began to creek open, gaining his full on attention. The only light he'd seen in days practically blinded him. There, standing in the entry way was an immaculate creature that not even Kevin had ever seen before. Her grin was deviously maniacal and filled with poisonous venom. Her body shape reminded the man of one of Ben's aliens- XLR8, but with teeth that were as sharp as kitchen knives, her lips- red as blood, with skin as purple as the raisins he remembered eating for lunch several months ago. "Those were some good raisins", he pointedly thought to himself out loud, smiling at the memory. But the haughty laughter from the purple skinned witch chuckling in front of him, brought Kevin out of his own humorous illusions.

"Still trying to absorb the wall I see." She drawled, gesturing to his hand, her voice sounding sultry like Charmcaster's, but its base was an octave or two lower . "Too bad it's meridian. It basically counteracts with your body's own natural ability to pick up the genetic mineral D.N.A that it needs to help cover you from head to toe."

Kevin arched a brow at this and lowered his hand. He should've known. "Meridian." He scoffed, trying to stand up from his position off of the floor. Kevin thought he would be a little more than vulnerable if he stayed there. He didn't know what this demented lady was up to, but He wasn't going to take any chances. "What am I doin' here?" He scolded cutting to the chase, putting his arms over his chest.

The deep purple XLR8 knockoff only grinned wider- walking elegantly, and seductively towards her captive, bringing forward one of her black tendrils from her head, right up to Kevin's left cheek. "Let's not worry about "what" you're doing here, as oppose to the reasons of "why" you're here." She cooed, her tendrils caressing the man's face- almost in a comforting, loving type manner.

Kevin peeled his eyes away from her, looking down at the tendril that had been taunting him for only a few seconds. "Then cut the bullshit and get to the point, lady." He growled, slapping her breathing hair away, she, falling backwards slightly from the blunt contact. He could've sworn those things were actually alive. They surely acted as if they were.

The woman's green cat eyes narrowed, and she snarled at Kevin's aggressive gesture. Without so much as a second's passing, the temptress was back onto Kevin full swing, her nose just centimeters from his own; her elongated nails digging into his arms, pinning him to the wall, paralyzing him instantly.

"You'll think twice before trying that again, you arrogant little-!" Her black tendrils were now sparking in electric bursts around Kevin's neck and head. His eyes widening on the sudden light that ignited off of her scalp. Seeing his fear immediately, she smiled, putting the the Cheshire Cat to shame. "Tell me what I want to know, and I might let you die quickly." She calmed down fast, her tone going back to the seductiveness Kevin had gotten to know over the course of those last few minutes. "I seek something that deems much, much value." She finished, her breath feeling overly cool on the raven haired man's skin.

Kevin grunted under the pressure of his captive. This female alien was indeed quite strong. More than he figured she should be. The petite frame she sported betrayed any suggestions of her being nothing more than just a conniving, smooth talking little bitch.

"What could possibly be in my possession that considers any form of value whatsoever?" Kevin growled out, his lungs finding it harder to breathe. Without his regular intake of nourishment that he needed, and along with the poison she inhibited inside of him as well- Kevin was getting weaker, and weaker by the seconds.

"Hahaa…" The female laughed in amusement, her face lighting up with satisfaction by seeing her prisoner in pain. "Don't play coy with me, Kevin Levin. I know you obtain a certain code that will lead me directly into the plumber's headquarters data base system." She pushes herself closer to Kevin, her lips almost touching his, her tongue rolling upon her mouth, making them shine even brighter. "And I need it"; She pauses only for a second in thought, trying to use her words wisely. She didn't want Kevin to know everything she was about to do, "For personal reasons I assure you."

"And what makes you think that I have it?" Kevin sharply said, his eyes narrowing in determination by not letting this alien life form con him, by taking over his logical side. He was the con man after all. Grinning, he continued. "I was the dumb kid in plumber's school. So these so called "codes" that you think I have?" he chuckles carelessly, his thoughts changing quickly. "Lady, I'm pretty sure you're way dumber than I am." He finishes, smiling at her in good humor, despite the condition he was in.

A moment of silence hung in the cool air before she replied, making the Osmosian a tad bit uneasy.

"I see." Her lips pursed in disappointment, and in rejection. She hated rejection. Suddenly, the purple alien turned her head quickly, her locks of black slapping Kevin directly in the face, and looking towards the men that stood ever vigil behind her, calling out to one soldier in particular. "Olantus!" She boomed, her breath labored from her frustrations with the raven haired man.

"Yes, Lady Raknurah." He bent down on one knee, addressing her accordingly. Those who didn't, surely would die a slow and painful death. Raknurah made sure of it. She was a ruthless and fearless ruler. Those who decided to follow her- despised her. Those who refused to- never lived to breathe another day.

It was that simple.

Her gaze fell upon her most trusted advisor, her scorned features changing effortlessly to one that'd make the devil himself cringe in its wake. "Make sure you do whatever deems necessary to get our little scholar over there to talk... Show no mercy."

Raknurah left without so much as another word escaping from her bright red lips, closing the door eerily slow- leaving her guard Olantus with the most sinister of grins upon his chin. Kevin was lying half limp, slightly paralyzed onto the floor.

Olantus lifted the man up effortlessly, and spoke with a happy cheer upon his tone. "Shall we?" He formally asked, giggling to himself in high spirits.

Kevin lifted his head up to look at the man- a forced chuckle leaving his throat. "You're gonna regret this y'know." He said pointedly, his fingers twitching by the poison running its course through his body.

"Oh no, my dear friend," Olantus hissed joyously, leading Kevin down the hidden corridor that was located inside of his cell. Kevin kicked himself mentally for not noticing the abnormalities of the wall. "I rather do so love my torturing sessions." The loyal advisor arched a brow at the ex-con figuratively. "And I have a feeling you will two... Many a people are just "dying" to get in."

Only then, was laughter ejected from the demented man's throat, as they both disappeared into the shadows of Raknurah's ship…

_**Decided to continue this. Now that I have somewhat of a plot... I think. LOL! Still working out the kinks, ect. ect. So... Bare with me!**_

_**Thank you also to those who had reviewed the last chapter, even though, you didn't know if I was going to keep this a one shot? Or a small chapter story! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YA'S!**_

**_The Spoon. :D_**


End file.
